Generation VII
mod 6}}|0=Sun|1=Moon|2=Ultra Sun|3=Ultra Moon|4=LGPikachu|5=LGEevee}} |caption= mod 6}}|0=Title screen of Pokémon Sun|1=Title screen of Pokémon Moon|2=Title screen of Pokémon Ultra Sun|3=Title screen of Pokémon Ultra Moon|4=Title screen of Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu!|5=Title screen of Pokémon Let's Go, Eevee!}} |size=250px |primary= mod 2}}|0=Sun|1=Ultra Sun}} |secondary= mod 2}}|0=Moon|1=Ultra Moon}} |maingames= , , |region=Alola |ndex=802 807 809 |storage= |debuten=November 18, 2016 }} The seventh generation of Pokémon is the seventh installment of the Pokémon video game series starting with and continuing with , which is followed by Unlike other generations, the games of the seventh generation were released on different Nintendo platforms, with the first four released on Nintendo 3DS and the Let's Go games released on the Nintendo Switch. The seventh generation of Pokémon was announced with the reveal of on February 27, 2016, the . These games were released worldwide on November 18, 2016, except in Europe where they were released on November 23, 2016. The second pair of games in this generation, , were revealed in a Pokémon Direct held on June 6, 2017. The games will once again take place in Alola, but with a new story and will include Pokémon that cannot be found in Sun and Moon. The games were released worldwide on November 17, 2017. The third pair of games, , were revealed in a press conference held on May 29, 2018. The games will take place in Kanto and are inspired by . They will be released on November 16, 2018. Some of the Generation VII games can communicate with games from earlier generations. Pokémon Sun and Moon and Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon can communicate with the application Pokémon Bank, via which Pokémon from the Generation VI games can be received. By way of , Pokémon Bank can also receive Pokémon from the Generation V games and the Virtual Console releases of the Generation II and Generation I games, from which they can be moved to Generation VII games. Combined with other inter-generational transfer methods, this makes the seventh generation the first generation since Generation II able to communicate with all previous games. The Let's Go games will also be able to receive Pokémon from and send a special Pokémon to Pokémon GO. Advances in gameplay * The addition of 86 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 807. * The addition of 89 new moves, bringing the total to 701. * The addition of 42 new Abilities, bringing the total to 232. * A new region to explore, the Alola region, based on . *The return of different overworld themes depending on the time of day, which was originally introduced in Generation IV. * A new villainous team, Team Skull. * Several Generation I Pokémon have a form unique to Alola known as a regional variant; this aspect of Generation VII is based on selective pressures which occur in the . * The player can move freely in any direction in any area of the game, as opposed to the eight-directional grid of the previous generation. * The addition of the Rotom Pokédex, a special Pokédex inhabited by a that doubles as a real-time map on the bottom screen of the Nintendo 3DS. * The 3D models used for characters on the overworld are refined, and Trainers can be seen behind their Pokémon during battle, similar to and . * Certain NPC trainers may keep their Pokémon in Poké Balls other than the standard . * A new battle mechanic, Z-Moves, powerful moves that Pokémon can learn and perform once per battle. * The addition of the island challenge, a traditional rite in the Alola region involving trials guided by Trial Captains, battling Totem Pokémon, and battles with Island Kahunas. * The introduction of 's Ash-Greninja form and 's four alternate forms. * Two new battle modes: ** A battle that takes part between four Trainers called a Battle Royal, where each participating Trainer aims to defeat each other. The battle ends when all of one Trainer's Pokémon are knocked out, with the winner being the Trainer who has the highest combined number of knockouts and number of remaining Pokémon. ** A battle where wild Pokémon can summon allies to assist them called an SOS Battle. * The new QR Scanner allows players to register Pokémon in their Pokédex and receive event Pokémon. * The addition of Poké Rides, which allow players to summon Pokémon that they can ride to access otherwise inaccessible areas. * The addition of Hyper Training, a system that allows players to exchange special Bottle Caps to maximize the IVs of their Level 100 Pokémon. * The addition of the Festival Plaza, a hub accessible from the menu that allows the player to interact with other players locally or via the internet, as well as access various shops similarly to Join Avenue. * The addition of the Poké Pelago, an option accessible from the menu that allows the player to send Pokémon that are stored in a PC Box to various islands, allowing them to gather items, discover wild Pokémon, and even raise their levels and stats. * The player can now replace one of their party Pokémon with a newly caught Pokémon without having to use a PC. * One new variant of Poké Ball, the , retaining the 26 found in previous games. * The introduction of a new evolutionary stone, the . * During a Pokémon battle, the bottom screen now displays a move's type effectiveness once the player has encountered the Pokémon again. Alterations from Generation VI * Several Pokémon can learn new moves upon evolution. * Pokémon-Amie is replaced by Pokémon Refresh. * The Player Search System is replaced and incorporated into the Festival Plaza. * The abandonment of the following elements: ** Counting how many of each species of Pokémon the player has encountered. ** The National Pokédex, with Pokémon from outside the Alola Pokédex having no Pokédex entry at all. ** Horde Encounters, Sky Battles, Inverse Battles , Triple Battles, and Rotation Battles. ** Super Training, O-Powers, and s. ** Contest Spectaculars, Cosplay Pikachu, Super-Secret Bases, Mirage spots, Soaring, and the DexNav from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. ** The Hall of Fame PC function. * The experience formula once again takes in account the difference between the Pokémon's levels. * A Pokémon's speed after Mega Evolution is used to determine the turn order, not its Speed before. * The following status conditions have been altered: ** now only removes 1/16 of the Pokémon's maximum instead of 1/8. ** now decreases a Pokémon's to 50% instead of 25%. * Moves can no longer be used outside of battle. Further additions in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * An altered story from Sun and Moon ** A new post-game scenario, Episode RR, featuring a new villainous team, Team Rainbow Rocket; an alliance between the leaders of the teams of the previous generations. * Five new Pokémon are introduced: , , , , and the Mythical Pokémon , bringing the total to 807. * The introduction of several new . ** Three new forms for , which plays a central role in the story in . ** An additional for . * The addition of three new moves ( , , and ) and six new Z-Moves ( 's , 's , 's , 's , 's , and Ultra 's ), bringing the total amount of moves to 719. * One new Ability is introduced: Ultra 's , bringing the total to 233. * An expanded Alola Pokédex, bringing the total to 403. * A fleshed out Rotom Pokédex, including the the Roto Loto feature. * New hairstyles and clothing. * The expansion of Ultra Space and several new locations in Alola. * The introduction of a new Poké Ride and mini-game: Surf. * The introduction of the Alola Photo Club. * The introduction of the Battle Agency, an addition to the Festival Plaza. * The replacement of Zygarde Cells and Cores with Totem Stickers, which the player can redeem to receive special, -like Pokémon. Region * Alola * Kanto Starter Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon * * * Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! * * Pokémon Introduced Below are the Pokémon introduced in this generation: Alternate Zygarde Cell and Core Several new Pokémon received new forms in this generation. Due to the different climates in the Alola Region, various Pokémon have become different to how they are in other regions. These are known as Alolan Forms. They also all have at least one different type. Category:Games